


Deal

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You wanted to look good for your sister’s wedding. Osamu just wanted to see you in a dress and call you his princess.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Osamutober





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10 for Osamutober  
> Fashion /ˈfæʃ ən /  
> noun  
> a prevailing custom or style of dress, etiquette, socializing, etc.

Fashion was never something he was interested in. Most of his clothes were picked out by his mom, or his twin. After all, Atsumu enjoyed it when the two of them were matching. But this, this was a different situation. Osamu blankly stared at the different variety of suits that you had brought up to him while at a fancy store. It was for your sister’s wedding, and while Osamu wanted to look his best since he was going as your plus one, he also has never worn a suit or chosen one for himself before.

“I think this one will look good,” you mumbled to the lady working there. She glanced over to Osamu and happily said, “I think anything will look good on your boyfriend, ma’am.”

You blushed adorably and Osamu smirked and he gently took your hand in his. You glanced up at him and he said, “Maybe we’ll just get a suit that matches your dress?”

“I haven’t even gone shopping for a dress yet. I do know what color I’m supposed to wear though, my sister wants us to wear a royal blue.”

The store lady clapped her hands together and gestured to another section of the store. The two of you glanced over and she smiled, “We have a selection of dresses over here if you’d like to see them. Perhaps after picking out a dress for the pretty young lady we can pick a matching suit for the young man.”

“Sounds good to me,” Osamu responded as he tightened his grip on your hand to pull you along. You pouted and mumbled, “But I wanted to dress you up in a suit.”

“And  _ I _ want to see you in a dress, come on, princess,” Osamu chuckled upon seeing your eyes widened and a familiar flush of pink dust across your cheeks. You mumbled, “Fine.”

“Here we are! We have almost all the dresses sorted by color, and then within each color we have it by the length of the dress, and then the fabric it’s made of.”

“Oh wow,” your eyes lit up. While you weren’t one that would normally get so excited over shopping, you can’t deny the fact that buying a dress for your sister’s wedding was really getting you excited. Osamu had walked up to the selection of blues and immediately pulled out a high-neck satin dress and he smiled, “Look, [Name], there are pockets!”

Your eyes lit up and you excitedly chimed, “There are pockets?!”

Osamu nodded as you approached him and he held the dress up to you and his eyes widened, “There’s a leg slit.”

“Oooh, I wanna try this one on.”

“Hmm, maybe try this one too,” Osamu pulled out another dress. This one also had a leg slit, but it was a mesh one shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline and you noticed Osamu approvingly nodded at both of them and said, “Try these two.”

“What about the other styles?”

“I want you in these two.”

“Really, Samu?” 

Osamu smirked and said, “You get to choose what you want me to wear, I get to choose your dress, it’s a win-win.”

“Alright, fine,” you laughed in agreement. Osamu waved as you went into the changing room, he playfully called out, “Let me know if you need help!”

“Oh shut up,” you laughed as you closed the door with a resounding click as you locked the door.

Osamu continued to walk around the store, and each time he saw a dress, he’d immediately imagine how it would fit on you. And honestly, he can’t help but feel like you’d look beautiful no matter what. As he walked past the several dresses, he found himself stopping in front of a display of several wedding dresses and his eyes widened. 

The thought of you wearing the pure white wedding dress while standing next to you in a white tuxedo. He felt a tightening in his chest and it wasn’t until he took in a deep breath that the mere thought of getting married to you was causing all sorts of fuzzy and warm feelings along with butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head and softly smiled.  _ Maybe one day.  _

“Samu?”

“Yes?” Osamu quickly made his way back to the changing room and his jaw dropped. He had to shake his head for a while and after he finally composed himself, he softly murmured, “You look beautiful.”

“You think so?” you asked as you did a careful twirl. The dress was a bit too long for you, considering your height wasn’t all that much. You were wearing the one-shoulder mesh, and honestly, Osamu didn’t think he cared all that much for the other dress now after seeing how perfectly this one fitted you and hugged your curves nicely. 

“I really like this one.”

“You haven’t seen me wear the other one yet.”

“Right,” Osamu vaguely muttered and he softly smiled, “You really are beautiful.”

You can feel your face heat up and you quickly turn around, “I’m going to change into the next one.”

Osamu honestly wanted nothing more than just to get you every single dress in the shop. While he could probably afford it considering how many branches he has of Onigiri Miya, he knew you wouldn’t be happy. As he stood there waiting for you to come out again, one of the employees approached Osamu with a few suits and smiled, “If you don’t mind, sir, I picked out a few suits for you to match the young lady.”

“Oh?” Osamu glanced down and he smiled, “Alright, I’ll try them on.”

You exited the changing room first, and was surprised to see Osamu wasn’t around. As you glanced around, the store employee caught your gaze and smiled, “I offered the young man some suits to try on, I believe he should be out soon.”

“Oh!” 

“They were of the same style that you had been interested in, I do hope they suit your taste, ma’am,” she gave you a bright smile and a slight bow. You gratefully smiled at her before you turned your gaze to the changing room doors. There was a click as Osamu stepped out, and you swear you were staring at an angel.

Osamu was awkwardly shifting the tie, but otherwise he looked absolutely breathtaking in the suit. You stifled a laugh as you approached him and offered to handle his tie. No words had to be spoken as he lowered himself so you could reach easier. Osamu glanced over you and smirked, “Looking good.”

“So are you,” you smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek. He sighed, “Can’t I just buy you both of the dresses? You look amazing in both of them.”

“If I get two dresses, you get two suits. Deal?”

“Deal.” Osamu chuckled and then wrapped a hand around your waist as the two of you stood side-by-side in front of the mirror. 

“I think we look cute,” you chimed and Osamu nodded, “Absolutely adorable.”


End file.
